bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekkei
Sekkei (設計, Sekkei) is an ancient Mazoku that was forcibly enslaved by Kraven Jäger. He is a minor antagonist of Bleach: Extinction. Appearance He has long, black hair and two prominent horns that jut down from his forehead but appear to frame his head, along with a twin pair of ears on both sides of his face. Additionally, he has four horns on his head, two on each side, and one jutting from the back of his head, giving him a total of seven horns. He also wears a light garment underneath red robes and has a defined musculature. Personality Despite being a Mazoku of the highest caliber, Sekkei is quite polite and respectful. When he was younger, he was brash and reckless, often getting himself into trouble. After losing his sight, presumably by Kraven's actions, Sekkei became calmer and more soft-spoken, who thinks before he acts even in battle, which is what arguably made him stronger. Additionally, Sekkei has some sense of humor. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities : As a Mazoku, Sekkei boasts an incredible amount of spiritual power; tainted with a significant darkness. He is a dangerous opponent, being able to contend with the likes of Captains with very little effort. With no effort at all, he brought down an entire group of and subsequently caused their existence to fade away. When manifested, his reiatsu appears as a jet-black flame that surrounds his body. Color-wise, Sekkei's spiritual energy is green. He can direct these flames through either his fists or even launch them in the form of small bullets or a torrent of flames. Sekkei has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a mere glare. *'Energy Blasts:' Sekkei gathers green demonic energy in his hands and sends it at his opponent in the form of waves, bursts, or even small projectiles. He can also fire multiple blasts from a single orb of energy at his opponent. *'Energized Punches:' By charging his fists with his demonic energy, Sekkei increases his physical force in close-combat. Heartbeat Sense: Despite losing his sight, he's learned to accurately pick up on changes in heart rate, allowing him to guess facial expressions and current emotional composition, despite his lack of sight. Enhanced Strength: Sekkei is capable of immense feats of strength. His great strength has resulted in Yukara being highly resistant to both pain and injury. : Sekkei is capable of swift, accurate strikes and movements; ranging from long-arched leg sweeps to an instantaneous barrage of punches. Repeatedly, Sekkei has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both hand and foot in his fighting style while moving about in an elegant manner. *' ' (一骨, "Single Bone") *' ' (双骨, "Double Bone") Extreme Speed: Sekkei's speed is impressive, capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range; moving so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them. He is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. His movements can appear as mere blurs; it should also be noted that his movements cannot normally be registered by combatants that remain stationary. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Tanav comments that he is not only a skilled soldier, but possesses political skill as well. Mukai Quotes Behind the Scenes The name Sekkei (設計) translates into "snow gorge".